


Binder

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jonathan just needs some love, Trans Buddies, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Barry gives Jonathan a gift.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Jonathan Crane, The Flash & Scarecrow
Kudos: 3





	Binder

Barry entered the room. "Hey, Jonny."

Jonathan peeked up from his book. "Yes…?"

"I've got something for you." Barry resided closer.

"And what would that be?" Jonathan asked, curious.

Barry pulled something out and handed the package to him. "Open it." He coaxed.

Jonathan glanced and him for a moment and then opened it. His heart practically melted. It was a binder.

"Are you going to try it on?" Barry asked.

Jonathan smiled, happily. "Yeah. I will." Then he hugged Barry. "Thank you."

"What are friends for…?" Barry asked, smiling and hugging Jonathan back.


End file.
